Winged catheter introducers are commonly used by the medical profession to introduce a flexible catheter into a patient's blood vessel. Examples of typical winged catheter introducers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,809, 5,163,913, and 5,306,253, which are incorporated herein by reference. Winged catheter introducers typically include a flexible catheter attached to a winged member and a translucent tube. Inside the catheter is a needle with a wire attached to it. The needle aids in the insertion of the catheter into a blood vessel, and it is withdrawn by pulling the wire once the catheter has been successfully introduced into the vessel.
In use, the wings are gripped between the practitioner's forefinger and thumb. The wings are bent towards each other and squeezed. This squeezing action causes the winged member to impinge on the needle and flexible catheter, thereby gripping the needle and catheter. It is important that the needle and catheter are securely gripped because the practitioner uses the needle to pierce the skin in the vicinity of the vessel to which access is desired. If the needle slips or moves during insertion, the appropriate vessel may not be penetrated. Tissue damage and unnecessary harm to the patient may result.
When the vessel is penetrated, the blood pressure in the vessel will cause blood to flow up the needle bore and into the translucent tubing. The practitioner verifies the penetration of the vessel by looking for blood "flashback" in the tubing. The needle is withdrawn from the catheter, and the catheter is preferably advanced within the blood vessel to a desired position.
It will be appreciated that there is a continuing need in the art for a winged catheter introducer which securely clamps and stabilizes the needle and catheter when the wings are pinched.
Such winged catheter introducer is disclosed and claimed herein.